


Till Death Do Us Part

by PrinceBrigan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The worst thing in the world was to finally get out of whatever hell they were in only to find that his partner and best friend had fallen into a coma. There was absolutely nothing that he could do about it, he tried. He’d gotten a week off work to be able to recuperate as much as he could. Nearly all 168 hours he spent at Sebastian’s bedside. He talked to him, he tried to make him mad. He brought up topics that Sebastian couldn’t help but comment on, but nothing… absolutely nothing worked.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

The worst thing in the world was to finally get out of whatever hell they were in only to find that his partner and best friend had fallen into a coma. There was absolutely nothing that he could do about it, he tried. He’d gotten a week off work to be able to recuperate as much as he could. Nearly all 168 hours he spent at Sebastian’s bedside. He talked to him, he tried to make him mad. He brought up topics that Sebastian couldn’t help but comment on, nothing... absolutely nothing worked. 

Returning to work was extremely hard. He walked into his and Seb’s office and it just felt wrong. First off no matter how long he’d been working there Sebastian was his boss. He’d been in the force longer and honestly Joseph felt comfortable with it. He knew that Sebastian wouldn’t make any stupid decisions, and when it came down to the wire he knew how to deal with things.

Not to mention he had gotten all sorts of looks from coworkers and the underlings. Joseph couldn’t explain what had happened in there. He gave the chief the best description that he could but nothing made sense. Eventually the force just gave up trying to piece together what ever little Joseph remembered and stopped questioning him over and over. Everyone wanted to know what had happened there, but all Joseph wanted, was to forget. 

Everyday after work he’d go to the hospital and stay with Sebastian until visiting hours were over. He stopped trying to talk to him anymore, just hoping that his presence was enough. The doctors told him that he was as healthy as he could be. He had some internal issues but those fixed themselves over time. It was just his mind. Something in his brain was telling his body to not wake up. That killed Joseph to hear. What the hell did Sebastian go through to cause his brain to shut down his body? 

A month passed with this same routine. Each day it got harder and harder to bare but Joseph did it. Joseph did it because he wanted to be the first one Sebastian saw when he woke up. He wanted to tell Sebastian that everything was fine. That nothing was going to happen to them anymore. He wanted life to go back to the way it was but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. However with this month he felt a new presence in his life, a presence that he wanted to go away. 

Someone was following him, and he did it for a week or two before he finally showed himself. By this point Joseph was about ready to snap.

Hearing a knock on the office Joseph looked up and let the person come in. He was an older man, not quite as old as Sebastian though. He had black hair and blue eyes. His face was bright and there wasn’t a hair on his face. Joseph stood up and greeted the man, feeling like he’d seen him somewhere before. 

“Hello, who might you be?” 

“My name is Detective Bryant, Samuel Bryant. I was assigned here about a month ago. I haven’t really been able to introduce myself to you properly cause you’re always going to that hospital room.” 

Joseph looked at him closely, waiting to speak until he cleared his head. 

“Are you the guy that’s been following me around for the past few weeks?” 

“Oh, you’re sharper than I expected Detective Oda.” 

“What do you want from me? Why are you following me all the time. I can report you for harassment you know.” 

“Oh but you’re not going too. Despite your tough and rather attractive exterior you’re too soft on the inside. I’ve not harmed you so there is no real reason to report me.” 

Joseph growled lowly and put his hand where is gun was placed in his holster. 

“You didn’t answer my first question. What the fuck do you want?” 

“I want you to be my partner Joseph. Sebastian’s not going to make it. It’s been over a month already. His body is probably dead but his mind doesn’t want it to be. Let him go, partner with me. We could be the best detective team that Krimson city has ever seen.” 

“Get the fuck out of my office right now. If you ever come in here again I’ll report you and have your ass fired so fast you won’t know what hit you. Do not talk about my partner like that. Sebastian is a stronger man than you could ever be. He’s going to make it through and he’ll return to work. You could never live up to what kind of respect the force has for him. You’re just vermin who’s going to try to use my brains to move up in the force and I’m not going to stand for that. The Chief will assign to you your own partner and if you want to beat us then work yourself up, but that’s not going to happen.” 

“Alright fine. Don’t get too comfortable though. Once Sebastian dies Chief will assign me to you.” 

Detective Bryant barely got the door closed before Joseph threw his coffee mug at the door. Old coffee and ceramic spilling everywhere. Joseph backed up and sat down roughly in his chair, his head in his hands. How was he going to manage without Sebastian, how was this even possible? 

By the time the second month came Joseph was tired. He was tired of waiting, he was tired of not having his partner. He was tired of Detective Byrant finding some new way to ask Joseph to be his partner. By now he’d found out that the other male fell for him and that was the real reason that he wanted to be partners, but Joseph would never get with someone who stalked him. Plus he wasn’t Sebastian, and that’s all Joseph wanted. 

Every day at the hospital he heard the same things. Heard that Sebastian could wake up whenever he wanted too but his mind just wouldn’t. It became harder to walk into that Hospital room. It became harder to see Sebastian, to see his partner lying on that bed helpless. It became harder because he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it, he could coax him into waking up, Joseph really might lose him partner one of these days. 

Joseph had a harder time getting out of bed, he had a harder time trying to smile or talk to people. He didn’t come out off his office anymore. He went in there to start work and only left to leave work. His coworkers and the police officers were worried but there was nothing they could do. It seemed that one person had told the chief but that had been fruitless. 

The chief came in to observe him and have a chat. Joseph did his work, as a matter of fact he was ahead of where the chief expected him to be. Joseph still ate and he still drank. Nothing about his appearance changed except maybe his sunken in eyes. The chief had no reason to worry about the force or Joseph’s well being so he left without saying anything. 

When Joseph glanced in the mirror he frightened himself. How could he be healthy and yet still look like he was about to die? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t like it one bit, he just wanted Sebastian back. 

That seemed to be his motto for these few months, he just wanted Sebastian back. Month two passed into month three and Joseph wasn’t sure if he could take it any longer. Every time Detective Bryant came in he always told him that he was going to stay with Sebastian until the end of time and nothing was going to break them up. But every time he left Joseph always felt more defeated than before. 

Detective Bryant was stubborn, and Joseph hated that. He found loop holes around everything and always managed to just ‘run’ into Joseph. There was one time that he had disobeyed Joseph’s requests and came back into his office. Joseph heard the knock and let the person behind the wooden door in, wishing he hadn’t. He stood up, tired but trying to keep it cool. 

“What do you want from me? I’m not going to be your partner, Sebastian is going to make it out alive, and you’re going to find someone else. How many more times do I have to tell you this before you stop fucking following me?” 

“Oh Joseph just calm down.” 

Joseph didn’t have the will power to stop the Detective as he was pushed up against the wall, he didn’t have the strength to try and push him back as he was kissed. Detective Bryant had trailed kisses down his neck and back up, not caring that Joseph wasn’t reciprocating the moments that their lips touched. Joseph didn’t care either, he just didn’t care about anything anymore. After a few minutes of the one sided make out session Detective Bryant smiled and whispered into Joseph’s ear before leaving. 

“You know where to find me.” 

Joseph took a deep breath and slid to the floor. He couldn’t help the tears that came flowing out of his eyes. He just couldn’t help anything anymore. Month four came along and Joseph was about ready to break. Those things with Detective Byrant became weekly, they happened almost every other day. Some were worse than others, some Joseph almost wanted to break and just give in to his desires, and some Joseph want to just take his gun out and shoot the detective. But he didn’t do anything. He just continued to let these things happen to him, breaking him down more and more until he was just about ready to quit the force, which he had already made up in his mind. 

That day after work Joseph went to the hospital to see Sebastian. All the nurses already knew him by now. They were as sympathetic as they could be but he didn’t want others sympathy. Reaching Sebastian’s room he just stood there in the door way for a while before entering the room. The hospital staff had kept Sebastian pretty clean shaven, his usual five o’clock shadow gracing his face, but he looked good. 

This time Joseph sat on the bed, he felt in might be a little easier to get up. He looked at Sebastian before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Focusing on that before he spoke. 

“To be honest I don’t know if you can hear me anymore. I don’t know if I’m just talking to myself but it does make me feel a little bit better. You’ve been out for four months Seb. I’ve not had you by my side for four months. It’s hard, it’s honestly so hard. There’s a new Detective in the force, his names Samuel Bryant. He keeps trying to get me to be his partner but we swore to each other that we wouldn’t leave until death do us part. Well you haven’t died on me so I’m not about to leave you side. Though I don’t think I could even if you had.” 

Joseph took a deep breath before continuing. This was the first time that he’d actually spoken to Sebastian in two months, he wanted to say so much. 

“There’s so much I want to say to you Sebastian. There’s so much I don’t have time for. I guess I can talk about a few things. First off, I love you. I don’t know when I realized it but I eventually figured it out. You mean the world to me Seb, and it’s hard to live without you. Secondly if you ever wake up please punch Detective Bryant in the face. I didn’t have the energy to try and report him for all the things he did to me, but he doesn’t deserve to be protecting Krimson city.” 

Joseph had to steady his wavering breath, trying to hold back whatever was about to come rushing forward. 

“Third thing... I’m quitting the force. I’m going to put my notice in in the morning. I just can’t do it without you Sebastian. It’s not the same, you’re the only person in the world that I want being my partner and you’re not here. I’ll be gone in two weeks. I’m moving back to Canada with my family. I’m moving to get away from the memories. I know I’m just running from my problems but I just can’t live with them anymore.” 

By this time Joseph was crying, trying to keep whatever composure he had.

“I’m sorry I’m not going to be here for you when you wake up. I’m sorry that I’m breaking out promise. I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t wake up everyday knowing that my partner and the person I love so deeply may die that day. I can’t go into working anymore and see your desk so empty, I just can’t take it anymore. I’m dying inside Sebastian. I can’t count the amount of times I felt like drowning myself in the river on the way home. I’m losing hope Sebastian. I’m losing anything that made me... Well me. I’m going to quite being a detective all together. I’ll move up to Canada with my family and we’ll all move back to Japan like we swore we would do some day. I’ll open up some sort of shop back home in Nagasaki but I’m never going to try and protect the peace again when I couldn’t even protect my partner. I’m going to miss you Sebastian but I’m never going to forget you.” 

Joseph lifted the hand holding Sebastian’s to his forehead. Trying to calm the onslaught of tears. He was going to miss Krimson City. He was going to miss Sebastian most of all. He’d seen Sebastian so happy with Myra and Lily, and he’d helped him through the depression that came after Lily was killed and Myra disappeared. He’d miss being brought soup during lunch when he had to call in sick. (Which was extremely rare) He was going to miss going out to dinner with Sebastian and the stupid fights that they got into. He was going to miss falling asleep on Sebastian’s couch and being woken up so gently by him. He was going to miss every single little thing about him. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to live without you Sebastian. How did I come to be so dependent on you. When did you start to be a part of my life that made me become like this?” 

Joseph tried his hardest to keep the sobs from escaping but he couldn’t. He was about to leave the most important person in his life and he felt awful. If he stayed here any longer though... He was afraid he might end up taking the cheap way out. 

“Sebastian...” 

That was all Joseph was able to get out of his mouth before he broke down completely. Minutes passed before he felt something squeeze his hand, the same hand that held Sebastian’s hand. 

His head shot up as he saw those brown eyes looking back at him. He felt Sebastian pull him closer, Joseph having to scoot further in to do so. Though by that time Joseph was practically laying on Sebastian, who had one arm around the other’s torso and the other playing gently with Joseph’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Joseph, I’m sorry I put you through so much. You don’t have to move now. Which by the way if you didn’t think I wouldn’t hunted you down and decked you across the face you were completely wrong. But I would have understood why you did it. I got trapped in my own mind. I tried to get out. At first your voice was helping me, it was guiding me to the exit but it stopped one day and I was lost again. I can assume you hadn’t left my side, just decided talking to me was fruitless, which I understand. Anyway’s we’ll talk later Joseph, I just want you to know one thing. I somehow fell in love with you too.” 

Joseph gripped Sebastian’s hospital gown as he began to cry harder. Sebastian was alive, Sebastian was well, and he didn’t have to quit doing what he loved any longer. Somewhere along the way Joseph fell asleep, Sebastian didn’t really mind all that much but the Doctor who came in to find out he was awake did. He swore quietly that nothing was wrong with him and that he would cooperate fully if they just let Joseph sleep. The doctor begrudgingly agreed and left the two to themselves. Sebastian smiled and kissed Joseph on the forehead, his hand still playing with Joseph’s hair. 

“I love you Jo. Stay with me again... Till death do us part.”


End file.
